


Lost Scenes: Food for Thought (1x06)

by pipsberg



Series: Lost Scenes [2]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsberg/pseuds/pipsberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each part is a missing scene from Lost Girl that I wished had been part of the show. There is no order to the scenes, so they will jump back and forth in time. Rating is mature for the most part, though I will occasionally write non-smut fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Scenes: Food for Thought (1x06)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Showcase owns them. If I owned them, they'd never leave the bedroom. This is written purely for my enjoyment, and if you happen to enjoy it as well – la de dah!

Lauren rushed into her condo in a blur of motion, hastily slamming the door behind her and dropping her purse and keys on the kitchen counter as she passed it en route to the living room. Letting a huff of air past her lips, she dropped bonelessly onto the couch and leaned back so that her head was tilted up to the ceiling where she gazed unseeing for a few moments, hands resting limply on her thighs.

What the hell was I thinking?

Going on a 'not date' with Bo to test her control had to be about the worst idea she had ever had, short of agreeing to help Bo at all. All Lauren had proven was that she was the one with no control, at least when it came to Bo. And now here she was, as turned on and sexually frustrated as was clinically possible, in her medical opinion.

Lauren leaned forward and briskly pulled off her pink cardigan, tossing it aside in an uncaring and uncharacteristic move. Her skin was humming from where Bo had pulsed her; from her fingertips, down her long fingers, along her graceful forearms and further up her arms, neck and chest. It felt like her skin was crawling. Bo was all over her. She had fought this attraction since meeting Bo, and until now she was able to shut it off when she needed to.

But she had no choice now, the Succubus' essence had passed into her and electrified her body in an elemental, primal way. This was so much more then the small pulse Bo had used on her the day they had met; child's play in comparison. She couldn't shrug this off like a coat and move on. There seemed to be no going back from this.

Even once this passed, and it would wear off, Lauren knew she would never forget how this felt. To be possessed by Bo was indescribable. It would have been okay had she not felt so much for her, had she not already been falling in love with her. Thoughts of Bo consumed her as it was, and now she had this intense physical reminder crawling over her like a lover.

Why am I fighting this?

A sudden image of Bo trailing kisses down her body, tongue teasing her skin, slammed into her full force.

Oh god.

Lauren flung herself back against the couch, her hands frantically pushing her white t-shirt up her stomach, scrambling with the button of her jeans and quickly lowering the zipper. She needed to burn Bo out of her system and she was going to have to do it herself. She knew as she slipped her hand into her jeans and underneath the silk of her underwear that it was only a temporary fix, that Bo would remain all over her until she could have her. But she didn't care. She needed this relief and she needed it now.

Lauren's long fingers dipped into the wetness between her legs. Groaning loudly, she sank further into the couch as her fingers began to play against the incredible wetness there. She briefly debated taking off her jeans and underwear, but this wasn't going to take long and she couldn't bear to pause at this point. It felt too good to chance a disruption.

"Oh god." Lauren sighed at the first graze of her middle finger over her clit.

She couldn't remember being this wet or sensitive in her life, just the brush of one finger making her entire body throb. Swallowing thickly, Lauren softly stroked herself from bottom to top, gathering an amazing amount of wetness in the process and rubbing it firmly over her hard clit. Her eyes screwed shut at the amazing sensation, her hips involuntarily arching up into her own hand to gain more contact.

Lauren moved her left hand from where it had been clutching the couch to palm her left breast, pulling the nipple firmly. It felt so good, she could only imagine how good it would feel to let Bo do this. Bo's fingers and mouth on her breasts, Bo's tongue stroking down her stomach and lapping eagerly at her cunt.

"God, yes." Lauren sighed.

Lauren moaned out slowly as her mental images of Bo flitted through her mind. The intensity was amazing and she felt like she was burning up. Lauren couldn't comprehend how amazing Bo would actually feel should they ever get the chance to truly explore what was building between them. She focused on the images of Bo in her head and her fingers began a firm rhythm around her clit, her legs falling open as much as her jeans would allow.

Lauren usually took her time when she touched herself, starting slowly and building a fantasy in her head, stroking herself faster as her body responded. But every once in a while, the intensity demanded immediate relief. Of any time in her life, this was the most immediate and after only a few moments she felt close to coming, franticly pushing her fingers against her hard clit.

The images in her head skipped the foreplay; all she could see behind her eyelids was Bo kneeling between her legs, her dark wavy hair spilling over her thighs as she licked her with abandon. Lauren imagined reaching down, clutching that beautiful thick hair in her hand and pulling Bo's face and tongue even more firmly into her.

Chest heaving, with her back arched and legs spread wide, Lauren felt her orgasm approaching. It was coming so fast and strong, a searing heat shooting down her legs and burning a path of pleasure. Her toes curled in her shoes, pressing against the ground in anticipation of the peak. Keeping the rhythm and speed the same, Lauren pressed even harder against herself, picturing Bo pressing her legs open wider to suck her clit between her lips.

Lauren groaned out loud as her orgasm hit, her body trembling and her back bowing off the couch as it rolled through her. Her hand slowed in-between her legs, but still pushed on her clit to keep the amazing feelings rolling through her body. After a few more powerful waves of the orgasm spread through her body, Lauren sighed in a long shaky breath and eased her body back down onto the couch.

"Holy shit." Lauren exclaimed to the empty room, her head lolling back on the couch.

She extracted her hand from her underwear and jeans, flopping both her arms bonelessly beside her. She was still taking large lungfuls of air, her heart racing, but she felt more relaxed and alive than she had in a long, long time. She started laughing, at first just a few deep chuckles, but then increasingly manically as her laughter turned to sobs and a few fat tears leaked from her eyes.

Lauren rolled to her left side and curled her legs under her body on the couch, burying her face into a throw pillow and hugging it as she cried.

How pathetic is this? Lauren thought. I'm falling in love again - never thought that would happen - and it's with an emotionally and physically unavailable Succubus. Someone could make a TV show out of all this drama.

After a few moments of the emotional release of crying, Lauren wiped the tears from her face and sighed deeply. For all the turmoil, she did feel better. The effects of Bo's pulsing touch had dissipated, and she felt lighter. Ironically, for all the desire to burn Bo out of her system, Lauren already missed the hot rush of her touch and the incredible searing intensity of the pulsing power she had experienced.

Lauren lightly traced her own hand with her fingertips where Bo had done the same, trying to remember how it had felt. Her eyes drooped a few times, exhaustion creeping up on her from the long night and her intense release. Closing her eyes, Lauren burrowed into the couch and surrendered to sleep, too tired to attempt her normal routine and move to her bedroom. She would feel stronger in the morning, when she could rebuild her emotional walls to keep out the wildness and uncertainty that was Bo.


End file.
